Forgotten By Nakama
by FLJumper
Summary: Lucy gets kidnaps on a job with team Natsu. When Lucy loses hope for anyone to save her another person gets kidnaps. Will he help her get out or will Lucy stay kidnaped forever. XxSticyxX I DO NOT OWN COVER PICTURE
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten By Nakama**

 _Chapter One: Kidnapped_

 **So this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.**

 **Summary: Lucy gets kidnaps on a job with Team Natsu. When Lucy Loses hope for anyone to save her another person gets kidnaps. Will he help her get out or will Lucy stay kidnapped forever.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my normal spot talking to Mira while waiting for Team Natsu to pick a job.

"So do you like anyone?" Mira asked with hearts in her eyes.

I sighed. "No Mira I don't." I responded.

"This guild has no love life…" Mumbled Mira while going back to clean.

I sighed. "Hey Lucy, I picked out a job, we'll leave tomorrow at 8:00 a.m." Natsu said.

"Okay, I'll go get packed so I'm heading out. Bye Mira, bye Natsu." I said while waving goodbye.

 **Time skip to job**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was barely standing. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were down for the count. I'm going against a man called Roan Gualli. It turns out these group of bandits was a dark guild. He had control over magical energy but he saw that I was interesting.

"Look here dear if I kidnap you I'll let your friends go. Sounds reasonable enough?" Roan said

Dammit if I don't let him take me, my friends will get hurt… I wish I had my magical energy so I could at least try to escape, god dammit! "Fine you can take me but leave my friends alone!" I yelled in frustration.

"Good girl." Roan said while making a black magic ball in his right hand and then throwing it at me then everything turned black.

 **Roan's P.O.V**

Stupid girl, even though I let her friends go they will think that she was the one who attacked them and that she was a part of the dark guild... I teleported her friends outside of her guild and then left with Lucy hanging from my shoulder.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It felt like months since I arrived here. No one has come to help me… they keep me in a jail cell; they try to convince me that my friends thought I was weak and they only wanted me because of my money. I still don't believe them but every day I am starting to believe him very slowly. Right now I was cleaning the bathroom when I heard a voice and ran up to the wall so my ear was pressed up against the wall.

"So I heard you found a new kid." I heard someone say.

"Yah he was a tough one but he gave in after I threatened killing his stupid flying cat." I heard Roan reply. If he has an exceed that means he could be a dragon slayer. It has to be Natsu! After all these months I can finally see my nakama again. I thought.

"So where is he?"

"He is already in Solitary, he is a trouble maker, and he won't listen to anything I say even if I beat him."

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Lucy moved her ear from the wall and put her hand on the wall. She went to go back to cleaning but then her hand slipped off the wall and she fell on the ground against the wall with her head leaning against it.

 **Roan's P.O.V**

*BANG*

I walked over to where the bang was and saw Lucy sitting on the ground with her head leaning onto the wall. I was confused but then I realized that she was listening to my conversation with the guard. My face quickly filled with anger. Lucy realized that I was here and her eyes went big. I quickly ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach.

"Aww!" She yelled as the pain went throughout her body.

"You worthless piece of crap you will never listen to our conversation ever again! You are going to die! If it's the last thing I do! You will never leave!" I laughed as I through magic balls at her.

Lucy screamed in pain. Her clothes were all ripped; she had bruises all over from my attacks.

"Shut up you worthless piece of crap!" I yelled while kicking her across the room and then throwing more magic balls at her.

"You'll pay for this." She said before the darkness took over. But that didn't stop me as I kept on throwing attacks at her until the guard came in and told me she had enough. I argued but I soon stopped. I threw her over my shoulder and threw her in Solitary.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: The New Guy_

 **Hey guys, here is the new chapter! I'm so pumped that people are reading this!**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up… in Solitary. What, why was I in Solitary? I thought and then all the memories from yesterday flooded my brain.

"Pst, hey!" I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a blond spikey haired guy with a scar above his right eye. So this must be the new guy. I frowned knowing it was not Natsu. I finally noticed I was staring at him until he asked, "What's your name?"

I stared at him but I finally answered, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe." He said.

I tried to stand up so I put my left arm on the wall for support but my arm screamed in pain and then I fell to the ground. I held my left arm and noticed that my left arm was broken and a few of my ribs were broken as well. I looked up to see Sting's face with rage written all over it.

"What made them do this to you?!" He spat out in rage as he pointed to my injuries.

I told him about how they caught me listening to their conversation. And his eyes went wide in anger.  
"They did all of this just because you listened to their conversation! When I get out of here I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" He yelled.

"How did they bring you here to this place?" I asked

"I was on a mission with my team and he just suddenly appeared. He drained everyone's magical power and then he threatened to kill Lector, my exceed if I didn't let him take me." He explained while was stuck in thought… I wonder if he knows anything about my guild.

"Do you know anything about my guild, Fairy Tail?"

"Afraid not but how did you get here?"

I explained everything about how I let him take me so that my friends would be safe and he just looked sad.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" He muttered "How long have you been here?" He questioned

"I have been here for 3 months and none of my friends have even tried to save me!" I yelled with tears falling down my face.

"Hey don't cry!" Sting said as he panicked. "I'll get us out of here!" He said with determination in his eyes.

"You can't get out of here…" I mumbled

"Why not?"

"Don't you get it! "I yelled at him and I saw that he was completely shocked of what I just said but I continued anyways. "I would have been out of here if there was a way to escape… So give up before you kill yourself trying." I mumbled the last part on the verge of crying.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"Don't you get it?! I would have been out of here if there was a way to escape… So give up before you kill yourself trying." She said mumbling the last part. I saw anger, regret, and sadness in her eyes.

"Well I'm defiantly leaving, with or without you. Make you choice." I said hoping she would give in and come with me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Punishment_

 **Hey guys I was about to finish this chapter and then I hit this button on my keyboard (?) and then it all disappeared… well anyways here is the next chapter. *crying***

 **Roan's P.O.V  
** I heard talking in the Solitary. There was a rule that said not to talk. That girl just wants to die huh. I thought as I walked to the Solitary.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I heard footsteps in the distance. I'm so stupid I wasn't paying attention of how loud we were talking.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I looked at Lucy and saw her eyes wide open. She was in deep thought and I soon realized why when Roan walked through the door. He walked over to Lucy's cell then yelled at her.

"You worthless piece of crap! YOU know the rules! NO talking!" He yelled at her while opening her sell door and kicking her in the stomach.

"Aww!" She screamed in pain. I clenched my fist.

My eyes grew wide when I saw a black magic ball forming in his right hand and throwing it at Lucy who was on the floor clutching her stomach. He is using magic on her for talking! I clenched my fist and then thought why was he only attacking her and not me, but my thoughts were interrupted when a scream blew through the air. I looked over at Lucy and saw that Roan was holding Lucy by the head and then threw her against the wall. Her head collided with the wall and blood spew everywhere as she fell unconscious. I clenched my fist in anger knowing that I he was only attacking her and not him.

After Lucy blacked out Roan took his leave and warned him if he broke the rules again he would end up like her…

 **Time skip 1 hour later**

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I have been staring at Lucy for an hour hoping she would wake up. Then suddenly I saw her eyes flash open and she quickly got up but failed and fell back down. She clutched her stomach. She looked at me and we stared at each other until she broke the silence.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

My eyes flashed open and I quickly got up remembering what happened but I quickly fell down because of my injuries. I clutched my stomach and looked at Sting and we stared at each other not knowing what to say until I broke the silence.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"An hour, are you okay? He asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yes I'm fi-aww!" I screamed at the pain while clutching my head. Before I blacked out I pulled my hands to where I could see them and they were covered in… blood. My eyes went wide before everything went black.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

Before Lucy blacked out she looked at her hands… they were covered in blood. Then her eyes went wide before she blacked out.

"LUCY!" I yelled hoping she would answer.

 **There you go. I will be updating soon and thank you for the reviews I love it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: The Decision_

 **Hey guys here is my next chapter and I have created a new story called Dragon's Secrets. I would really appreciate if you guys read it! It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up on a cold hard floor. I remembered what happened and checked to see if Sting was okay. He was okay I felt a relief wash over me.

"Good your awake." I turned to see Sting looking at me. "Are you okay?" He asked worried about all of my injuries.

"I've gone through worse." I said emotionless.

His eyes widened at my answer but then they turned into anger.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"No…" He said. That was a relief I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

 **Time skip out of Solitary**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Sting and I finally got out of Solitary. I was in my bed ready to go to bed when I heard footsteps followed by a blond spikey hair. Sting?

He walked up to my bed and said, "Oi blondie, I know how to get out of here! So I need to know if you're coming or not. I'll be leaving soon" He said while he walked out of the room.

 **The next night (1:00 a.m.)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked over to Solitary with a blanket covered around me knowing that Sting would be there since I didn't see him at all that day. When I got to Solitary I saw Sting on the floor injured. I ran over to him. I unlocked the door and went in to help him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, have you decided? Are you coming with me or not?"

"No. I was just coming here to see if you were okay." I said as I walked to my bed as I thought about him being caught trying to escape and they attacking him.

The next morning I was scrubbing the floors when I heard a familiar voice.

"That boy will ruin our plans!"

"Yes I know, we need to stop him, we will kill him tomorrow night."

"In just one day we can get back to the plan with that blond girl."

My eyes widened. I have to warn Sting! I have to save him! I have to leave. I have to leave with… Sting. I ran to Solitary and fell on the floor but I also fell on my broken arm… I winced in pain but I got up and ran to Solitary.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I heard footsteps coming this way. Lucy was running over to me. She quickly unlocked the door and opened the door.

"Sting you were right! We need to get out here and soon!" She yelled at me. I was shocked but a smirk quickly came to my face.

"So blondie what made you change your mind?" I asked amused.

"They're going to kill you and they said they have a plan on what to do with me." She said frightened as tears made there way to her eyes and they soon fell down her face.

My eyes widened. She looks frightened, scared, and freaked out.

"Hey blondie what did they do to you?" I asked with worry as I pointed to her left arm in which she was holding.

"My name is Lucy and it's none of your business!" She yelled at me but I saw she looked frightened.

"Well were leaving tomorrow night so you need to be brought to Solitary before that." I said as I hugged her letting her cry on my shoulder. She nodded and walked away.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter. I took all night to rewrite all of my chapters because I saw mistakes and things I wanted to change so if you want go and reread the chapters (it will help later on) and thank you for all the reviews, followers, and favorites I love it! Also I would love for you guys to read my new story Dragon's Secrets. OH I almost forgot I will be updating this story every Wednesday and Sunday. (: byeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Nightmare_

 **Heyyy here is the next chapter and I will be making the chapters longer every time until I think they are long enough so… yah ENJOY!**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _I was running. I was running in an open field. I ran until my feet collapsed. I laid there for a moment knowing I was still being chased. I don't know what was chasing me. I heard footsteps coming this way. I quickly got up and ran I saw a forest not too far. I ran into the forest. I kept running until I was at a small waterfall. I heard a scream, a scream way too familiar for me. I looked up to see Sting getting held by the head by Roan at the top of the waterfall. He was bruised everywhere and had cuts everywhere._

 _"_ _STING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

 _I ran to the top of the waterfall trying to help Sting but it was too late._

 _CRACK_

 _Roan kicked his back in between his shoulder blades and Roan let go of him and let him fall into the water._

 _"_ _STING!" I screamed once again as I ran to the water and jumped in there. The closer I got to him the more my lungs were screaming at me to get air, but I ignored it I grabbed Sting and swam to the surface. I placed him on the surface and sat next to him but I noticed he wasn't moving nor twitching. I looked up to see Roan not in sight. I looked at Sting once again before bringing my knees against my chest and into my arms. I looked up at the sky and screamed like never before. I felt hot tears fall down my face._

 _"_ _WHY!" I screamed._

I shot up quickly and looked around and noticed Sting wasn't next to me, I relaxed a little bit knowing that was only a dream. I got out of bed and went to go do my chores. As I was making my bed I wondered what that dream was about. I shook my head lightly. I shouldn't worry about it it's just a nightmare…

I just remembered I have to go to Solitary today… I walked to the kitchen to do my next chore and I noticed that the guard there was looking at me very mysteriously. What's his problem? I thought. I walked over to where the silverware was and grabbed a knife and stuck it in my pocket where the guard couldn't see it. I walked to the food and grabbed apples to where the guard could see me.

The guard's eyes widened and ran towards me. I gulped knowing what he was going to do.

 **Guard's P.O.V**

Dang it what should I do with this kid I can't put her in Solitary because they are going to kill that new kid. Aw I got it I'll make her do a horrid task.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

The guard picked me up and threw me across the room. "Aww!" I screamed as I hit the wall.

 **(IMAGINE THIS SONG PLAYING IT'S WAY BETTER!)**

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)  
Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I got up and winced in pain while doing so. "You will never keep me here! There is a purpose for me living! I HAVE A FAMILY BACK HOME! You can't take them away from me! I will escape and leave this place! I won't just survive I WILL LIVE! I will survive and live for my family! I will never give up!" I yelled as I lifted myself from the ground.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I got up and ran up to him with speed and stabbed him in the chest with the knife I stole from them. His eyes widened and looked down at me.

"Good luck…" He mumbled before falling unconscious from the loss of blood.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

I took the knife out of his chest and let him fall to the ground. He was still breathing slightly, I sighed in relief that he wasn't dead but I soon walked away and that walk turned into a run. I ran until I hit a wall… but something about this wall didn't feel right. I looked up and saw that Roan was standing in front of me carrying the guard that I stabbed in his arms.

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.  
They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I saw that he was outraged he put the guard down and picked me up by my neck and started choking me.

"YOU! Did this YOU killed my son! You will pay!" he yelled at me.

Roan threw me to the ground and made a black magic ball form in his right palm. He threw it at me, since I didn't have time to react I got hit strait on. I tried to get up but he but he stomped his foot on my back making me cough up blood.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

He picked me up by the neck once again and started choking me. I grabbed his hand trying to tear it off my neck but it was no use he was too strong. Just as I was about to lose conscious he let go of me making me fall to the floor. He started laughing like a mad man and then started to kick me and punch me. He kicked me in the stomach making me go flying into the wall. I fell to the ground; I started to cough up blood. I stood up unstable but I looked him straight in the eye. His eyes widened and his laughing stopped but his eyes soon went back to normal and he smirked.

"Tch… you shouldn't be able to get up right now… I guess I'll just have to punish you again." He started laughing like a mad man once again. "Dark Explosion!"

Small explosions hit me one by one making me scream out in pain. I clutched my stomach feeling I have a couple of broken bones from that attack. I refused to accept defeat. I stood my ground. I smirked at him. "You may break my body but you will never break me!" I yelled at him looking up to see him smirking at me.

"I am impressed you are still standing but let me fix that for you, Dark Gravity!" he yelled as I was forced to the ground by his spell. But he wasn't done there. "Dark Beam!"

He shot dark beams at me one coming after another. I screamed in pain. Finally he walked over at me and smashed his foot in the back of my head. After that I lost consciousness.

 **-Solitary-**

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I heard footsteps coming this way. They walked right past me with someone in their hands. They went to the cell next to me and put the person in there. I hope that's Lucy…

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

As I came to slowly on the hard, concrete bed, I opened my eyes and sat up to take in her surroundings, then I smiled to myself, ignoring the pain as I did so. I made it. I was in Solitary.

Looking around to make sure that I was alone, I called out excitedly, her voice soft at first then louder. "Sting, I'm here. Sting!"

"Lucy! You did it! I hoped it was you when I heard them bring someone in, but I didn't dare say anything. What did you do? How did you get them to send you down here?" His voice coming from the wall behind her, which meant that she was in the cell next to him.

"I stood up to Roan." I said wondering whether or not to be proud.

I heard Sting laugh. "So when do we leave?" I asked nervously.

"Tonight 1 p.m. we'll be out of here before they come." Sting said without hesitation.

 **Heyyy guys I was supposed to update yesterday but I forgot… anyways I just noticed that every time I update it's like 12:00 or 1:00 a.m. XD other than that I hope you liked the chapter. Also review, follow, and favorite if yah don't mind (: see yah Wednesday!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: The Escape Gone Wrong_

 **Heyyy here is the next chapter hope you like it (:**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the bed waiting for the clock to strike 1:00 a.m. so we can leave this place. Finally the clock hit 1:00 a.m.

"Sting its 1:00."

"Okay there should be a hole at the right top corner of your cell."

"Okay." I told him while looking up at the hole.

"Okay so now lift yourself up and try to get through the hole." He said.

I got up on the bed and tried to get up there but every time I tried I couldn't, finally I gave up. "I can't get up there."

"Sure you can."

"No Sting, I already tried I can't get up there."

Suddenly Sting appears from the hole and smiles. "See it's easy." He looked over at me and said, "What happened to you, you look terrible." He said while pointing at all the bruises and cuts over my body and blood almost at every part of my body.

"…"

"Who did this to you, Lucy?" He said in anger.

I look down, "Roan…"

"I'll beat his butt when I get out of here."

"I hope you do." I said with a smile.

Sting dropped down from the hole, "Here I'll give you a leg up." He said while putting his hands in front of me. I got up there and Sting followed.

"So what do we do know."

"We go through that tunnel." He said as he pointed in front of me.

"Okay let's go." I said as I followed him through the tunnel.

We reached an opening to the outside and he hopped down. It was night time so it was dark.

"Here drop down I'll catch you."

"Okay." But as I was about to jump all of my magical energy just vanished making me fall out of the tunnel. I hit the ground with a thud because Sting's magical power vanished also.

"So you decided to escape, huh?" A voice well known to me said.

I turned around to see Roan walking towards Sting and me. He stomped on Sting's head making him fall unconscious but as soon as he made another step I got up and picked Sting up and threw him on my back and started to run into a forest. I couldn't see very well because it was still night so I did my best to dodge through the trees. But soon after I felt like I lost Roan I stopped putting Sting down and sat down leaning on a tree.

"We made it huh."

I look over and see Sting awake. "Not yet." I answered. He looked confused but he didn't ask.

After a few minutes I fell asleep.

 _Flashback/ Nightmare_

 _I looked around and I was in a lab locked up to a wall. My arms were chained up above my head, while my legs dangled. I pulled against the chains. It was hopeless I couldn't get out of the chains. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Roan smirking._

 _"_ _You aren't going to get anywhere if you keep on pulling on the chains. You will just waste your energy." He stated. "I'm going to give you something. I am going to use you as my lab rat." He chuckled as he rolled out a machine._

 _He attached some wires on my temples, my arms, next to my collarbone, and then on my legs._

 _He chuckled, "This might hurt a lot."_

 _That was the last thing I heard before I started to scream. I didn't know what he was doing but something was flowing through those wires and going into me and it was the most painful thing in the world…_

I woke up screaming. Then I noticed Sting next to me waking up.

"Oi Blondie, why were you screaming?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

Suddenly a black magic ball hit Sting making him go flying into a tree.

"I finally found you guys. Thanks for that scream girlie, that was a big help." He smirked in amusement.

He walked over me and kicked me in the stomach making me hit the tree behind me and fall to the ground with a thud. I quickly went to grab my keys but then I remembered that they took my keys the first day I was brought here.

"Lucy run I can handle him!"

"Bu-"I was cut off by him.

"No, leave!"

I started to run away but then I looked back and he nodded I felt tears falling down my face. "You better not die on me Sting!" I turned around and kept running. I ran into an open field. I collapsed but then I heard footsteps coming this way.

"Sting is that you?"

There was no reply so I got up and ran to the forest again. I ran until I found a small waterfall. I heard a scream way too familiar to me. I looked up to see Sting getting held by the back of the head by Roan at the top of the waterfall.

"STING!" I screamed.

I ran up there to try to help him but I was too late.

CRACK

Roan kicked Sting in the back between his shoulder blades and let him fall to the bottom of the waterfall.

"STING!" I screamed once again as I ran to the water and jumped in there. The closer I got to him the more my lungs were screaming at me to get air, but I ignored it I grabbed Sting and swam to the surface. I placed him on the surface and sat next to him but I noticed he wasn't moving nor twitching. I looked up to see Roan not in sight. I looked at Sting once again before bringing my knees against my chest and into my arms. I looked up at the sky and screamed like never before. I felt hot tears fall down my face.

"WHY!" I screamed.

I heard laughing behind me. I turned around to see Roan, "Gosh that kid was so easy to beat he didn't even stand a chance." He said as he continued laughing.

He made me sick. I felt rage build up in my body. My hair turned red with black streaks into it and my eyes turned red. My whole body was covered in flames.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I yelled at him before lunging myself at him.

 **Heyyy guys. I expected this chapter to be longer but I updated it way later than expected and I'm tired so I'm just going to end it here. Thank you for all the review, follows, and favorites. I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: Left Behind_

 **Here is the new chapter sorry I didn't update on Saturday.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I yelled at him before lunging myself at him.

His eyes went wide but he quickly threw a black magic ball at me. I dodged and kicked him I then got lightening in my hand and mixed it with the fire and threw it at him. He got hit and flew into a tree. I didn't stop, I teleported beside him and kicked him in the side. I then smashed my foot into his head while the fire burnt his head.

"AWWW" he screamed.

I then kicked him in his stomach making him go flying into another tree he went unconscious. The flames went away and I ran towards Sting. He wasn't moving at all. I heard a jingle and saw my keys in Roan's jacket. I ran over to him and grabbed them.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee. Virgo!" I yelled

"Yes princess?"

"I need you to help him." I said pointing towards beat up Sting.

"Yes princess."

I looked at Sting's pack and immediately regretted it. His back looked terrible, there was a giant bruise there and it was all bloody. I started crying I sat next to him and cradled his head in my lap.

"Is… he… going… to… be… okay?" I asked Virgo in between sobs.

"His back isn't broken, but one of the vertebrae has been forced out of place. It's still connected, so I can set it back in, but it's going to hurt." Virgo answered.

I cried harder and kept on cradling his head.

"Princess, I need you to hold him down."

I nodded. I ripped off some of my shirt and rolled it up.

"Please put this in your mouth it will help." I whispered in his ear.

He opened his mouth slightly and I put it in.

"Princess are you ready?" Virgo asked.

I nodded not able to trust my voice.

"Okay here we go."

I heard a SNAP and then Sting started screaming bloody murder and started moving. I started to cry even more and held him down I buried my face in to his hair. Tears streaming down my face.

"Princess I'm done." Virgo said. Suddenly Sting's creaming stopped. I looked up at Virgo.

I nodded still not able to talk.

"Princess before I go how did you get that power?" Virgo asked curiously.

I haven't thought about that yet… "I don't know Virgo."

"I know."

I looked behind me to find Roan getting up. I growled at him.

"I gave you all of those powers. Every time I would lock you up to the wall and attach the wires to you, I gave you new powers. You were my lab rat. I wanted to see how your body would react to the new powers. I CREATED YOU!" he yelled while lunging at me.

"Princess!" Virgo yelled. She ran and tried to hit him but he threw a magic ball at her and she disappeared back to the Spirit World.

"Virgo!" I yelled.

My whole body erupted into flames.

"Oh no you don't!" Roan yelled before punching me in the gut making me fly into a tree and my flames disappear.

He started walking towards Sting. "I guess I underestimated him. He should be dead right now." Roan said while putting a foot on the back of Sting's head.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I growled while standing up.

Suddenly I felt cold I look at myself and saw that I had icy blue hair with white streaks in it.

"Did I strike a nerve?" He chuckled while putting more weight on Sting's head.

"STOP!" I screamed.

I got my hand and I covered it with ice before I lunged at him. I punched him straight in the face making him go flying. I went in a battle stance in front of Sting's body.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" I snarled.

"To bad I already won this battle." Roan laughed.

"What makes you think that?" I growled.

"Have you already forgotten that I can control magical energy?" he laughed.

My eyes went wide as I turned back to my normal self. I grabbed Sting and started sprinting. After about five minutes of running I finally found a town.

"Someone help him!" I screamed.

Finally a black haired teenage boy walked up to me and yelled, "STING! What happened to him?"

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now I have to run. Take care of him." I yelled before running off.

I ran but then all of my magical energy disappeared making me fall on the ground.

"Thought you could get away?" Roan snickered.

I didn't answer I just stood up and tried to punch him but he step sided to the right at the last second. He then kneed me in the gut. I coughed out blood and fell to the ground. I tried to get up but I felt a weight on my back smashing me back to the ground. I looked and saw Roan's foot on my back keeping me down. I couldn't do anything I couldn't even save myself. I hope your safe, Sting. I thought before something smashed into my head making me go unconscious.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a bed in my room.

"Sting!"

I looked over to see Lector running towards me in tears and smashing into chest and hugging me. It took me a second to process what's happening but then I finally returned Lector's hug.

"You have been gone for 4 months (One month after Lucy got kidnapped)." Lector cried.

Then I remembered something.

"Lector how did I get here?" I asked him.

"You were being carried by a beat up blonde girl. She ran into town and yelled 'somebody help him!' and then I saw you and I asked her 'what happened?' but she said 'she couldn't talk' and then ran away."

My eyes widened… Blondie. I looked over to see Rouge coming out from the shadows.

"Why didn't you help her!" I spat out in anger.

"She ran away before I could do anything. Did you know her?" Rouge asked.

"Her name is Lucy. Do you know when I got captured?" he nodded.

"Well she also got captured protecting her friends and we met in the hell hole." I paused but then continued. "I promised that I would get her out of there, so we worked together and got out. But not long before the person who captured us found us… I told her to run while I attacked him, she did so but I saw how scared she was… I soon got defeated. The next thing I knew was that the attacker was holding me by the back of my head over a waterfall. I saw Lucy at the bottom of it. She tried to run up to us and help but before she got to us… the guy kicked me in the back between my shoulder blades. I heard a CRACK and then I fell into the water at the bottom of the waterfall. The last thing I heard was Lucy yelling my name before I fell unconscious." I stopped and breathed in and out. "When I woke up I saw Lucy walking towards me with red hair and black strokes in it, she also had red eyes. But she soon went back to normal. I looked over and saw the attacker lying on the ground unconscious. She ran to the man and took her keys. She then summoned her maid spirit. The spirit said something about my injury but I couldn't really hear her. Then Lucy started crying and she ripped her shirt and told me to put it in my mouth, after that I heard a SNAP. I screamed from the pain. Then Lucy started to cry even harder and buried her face into my hair and held me down. Next thing I knew Lucy was getting attacked by the man. He said something then her eyes went wide. I then went unconscious… I guess she picked me up and ran…" I said.

I got up from the bed despite the pain. I walked over to the wall and punched it making a dent in the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing? Do you want to destroy your room?" Rouge yelled.

"I was too weak. I left her, she is probably in that hell hole right now!" I yelled in anger punching the wall again.

"It's not your fault." Rouge said.

"Yes it is! If only I was stronger…" I whispered the last part.

-At Fairy Tail-

 **Mira's P.O.V**

It's been 5 months since Team Natsu came back without Lucy. When we ask them about Lucy or what happened on the mission they say ' I don't know who Lucy is' or 'we have no idea what happened on the mission'.

I looked at the guild… we were a mess, without Lucy everything is just different. Nobody acts the same now, except Team Natsu. I remembered the day they came back without Lucy.

 _-Flashback-_

 _I was cleaning a glass before I heard a loud BANG. I looked over and saw that Natsu kicked open the doors. Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Gray looked terrible; they all had bruises, cuts, and it looked like they had broken bones._

 _I ran over to them. "Are you guys okay?" I asked worried._

 _"_ _I don't know what happened… I just remembered waking up in front of the guild all battered like this…" Natsu said._

 _I looked at them worried but noticed something missing, or someone._

 _"_ _Where is Lucy?!" I asked panicking._

 _"_ _Who is Lucy?" They all said at the same time._

 _"_ _What are you guys talking about? Lucy is your guys friend, she is on your team, she went on the mission with you." I said worried._

 _"_ _We have no idea who this Lucy chick is." Natsu said._

-Present-

A tear slid down my left cheek as I remembered that day,

"What's wrong Mira?" I heard Levy ask.

I looked at her and smiled. "I just thought about the day Lucy went missing…"

She nodded understanding. "I can't believe it either…" Levy said with sadness in her voice.

A tear slid down her right eye.

"Shrimp what's wrong?" Gajeel asked walking over to us.

"She remembered the day when Team Natsu came back without Lucy." I said.

After that Levy broke into tears and hugged Gajeel crying into his chest. Gajeel was shocked but he soon hugged her back and comforted her.

 **Heyyy I managed to update before midnight! Are you proud of me? Of course you're not. Any ways hope you like the chapter and keep on reviewing! Well any ways byeee.**


End file.
